


Flickers

by shadows_of_1832 (SaoirseVictoire)



Series: Rain and Ashes [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: EnjonineWeek2019, F/M, Fire, day 2: hope, lmxfmab crossover, lmxfmab crossover: Brotherhood Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseVictoire/pseuds/shadows_of_1832
Summary: She's safe, but behind his eyes, she's know there's fear.





	Flickers

Eponine stands by the staircase, watching Enjolras turn through a book in the living room. The fire flickers in the hearth, and despite the warmth it provides, she still feels the winter’s chill seep through their home’s wooden walls.

A strong gust of wind slams against the house; she flinches.

_You’re out of Ishval. The war is over. You’re safe._

The book closes and he takes a deep breath. He sets the book down on the end table beside him, then his right hand begins to trace over the scars on his left as he looks out the window.

“I thought you were going to bed,” he says, focused on the cold weather outside.

“I was, I am,” she answers, walking away from the stairs and towards him. “I thought you would follow.”

His head turns, and she catches the corner of his lip upturn for a moment.

She leans against his chair. She hears the crackling of the fire to the side of her, turning his dark blond curls to gold, his stone blue eyes catching the flickering of light. She watches, she stares, at this moment it doesn’t make a difference which, because he does the same. He reaches up, using his right hand to brush a few strands of hair from her face.

She takes a deep breath, watching the questions she can see swirling through his mind, the ones of denial and doubt and the fear of seeing her hurt, the ones that have prevented either of them from admitting what they’ve felt for months now.

Might tonight finally bring them out of this misery?


End file.
